1. Field of the Invention
An improved cutting machine of dual blade feeding for a blind of foamed plastics, more specifically an improved cutting machine providing the cutting application for the blind of foamed plastics having a filing board with a squeezing blade and a trimming blade mounted relative to the cutting end. The squeezing blade and the trimming blade respond to a shiftable tool block; during the cutting process, when the squeezing blade and the trimming blades move respectively, the shifting corresponding to the shifting status of the tool block can be used to efficiently provide the two cutting tools with the resistant force of press cutting to align to the angular position to achieve the efficiency of obtaining an evenly cut end of the foamed plastics.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The materials for the rods of the common blind, such as the upper rail, the strips and the lower rail of the blind has been substituted by the foamed plastics squeezed in manufacturing due to the improvement of the present industrial plastics. Furthermore, in actual application, the blind has to be cut to get the proper size to fit the widths of the windows in various sizes in every room. Since the popular wholesale stores sell the DIY blinds with many kinds of sizes to fit the various windows, they have a lot of pressure in terms of stocking. The length of the blind has to be customized to fit various kinds of windows, therefore, the cutting operation is necessary.
All of the available cutting machines are for the professional usage, only the masters know how to operate safely and the specific equipment of peripheral machines or tools are required to work together to achieve the efficient cutting. Furthermore, usually the foamed plastics can only be cut off by squeezing, therefore the cut side often appears rough or is even left with sharp fuzzy edges to injure the user""s skin.
Therefore, the invention herein especially uses the dual blade feeding to cut the foamed plastics to obtain an even cut end surface for sure and employs manually cranking wheel to engage the feeding movement of the threaded rod to provide the convenience of application as the main objective.
Another objective of the invention herein is to synchronously cut the strips of the blind in one time through the feeding of dual cutting.
Yet another objective of the invention herein is to use the externally attaching method to install every blade for protecting and replacing the blade.
Still another objective of the invention herein is to have the filing board retained to the retaining ends of the retaining blocks to make the assembly for the entire machine with tools become very simple and easy for manufacturing.